


HikaGo Loops

by KalicoFox



Series: Loops [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, check out the MLP Loops, if you don't know what that is, its's... long, loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalicoFox/pseuds/KalicoFox
Summary: Loops for the Hikaru No Go universe. May be crossed over with other universes, as per Looping rules.





	HikaGo Loops

**Author's Note:**

> The basic idea is, one character (the Anchor, usually the main character of a fictional setting) is looping back to the very first moments of their parent series every time either they die or some kind of time limit expires. They of course end up monumentally stir crazy given enough time.  
> Eventually others start to loop as well.  
> The reset is not always perfect. Sometimes a loop's history will be different to the "prime" loop, or canonical plot.  
> "Crossover" or "Fusion" loops also occur, randomly. These can involve the home loopers having a guest, or the anchor for one universe spending time in another, or replacements of one character by another.  
> Vacation Loops are where the Anchor (or others) decide/s "fuck it" and lets off steam by doing whatever comes to mind. There's little or no attempt to maintain the original timeline.

Hikaru blinked, then fell over.

  
The floor was dusty, and the air was thick with age. Nothing at all like the cigarette tainted air of the Go salon he'd just been in.  
And...

  
Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Hikaru looked around curiously, then with growing glee.  
 _He was back!_

  
Almost frantically, Hikaru scrambled to his feet, racing to where the heavy old Goban was covered by a sheet and yanking it off.  
He'd been here a few times before; the first time he'd thought he'd been dreaming, and done his best to repeat everything as closely as he could. He'd missed Sai too much to want to wake up.

The second time had proved that it wasn't a dream, and that no one else had any idea that anything weird was going on.

The third through nineteenth times had been spent trolling people. There was no point in redoing everything if he couldn't have fun!

After that, Hikaru had just... stopped keeping track. He was pretty sure that this, whatever this was, would end eventually, and he didn't want to waste any time.

_The fuck...?_  
A quiet voice, heard in the back of his mind like usual, but saying something that Hikaru was positive Sai would never have said.  
 _What's going...? Oh, shit, hang on..._

Something slotted into place in Hikaru's soul, and Hikaru wavered.

He'd gotten used to the feeling of being possessed by now, but the feeling of something moving around in his soul was really weird.

_"There we go."_  
A boy, only a little older than Hikaru, dark haired, and wearing a school uniform, floated next to the Goban, watching him with curious eyes.

"You're not Sai," Hikaru blurted accusingly, and got a raised eyebrow for his troubles.

_"Nah. Name's Yusuke Urameshi. Are you the local Anchor?"_

Hikaru blinked. "The what now?"

 


End file.
